Blonde hair blue eyes
by Ben McIntosh
Summary: when naruto finally finds his dream girl what will happen? NaruIno KaraKiba discontinued and if anyone wants to continue this or the other naruto story of mine go ahead their yours for the taking
1. Chapter 1

Blond Hair Blue Eyes a Naruto fanfic

Chapter 1,love grows: NaruIno HinaKiba

One day Naruto was talking to his teamate Kiba."Naruto who do you like here?'' ''I like Ino Yamanaka.'' ''Are you serious!'' ''WOW!'' ''Yah so what!'' ''Who do you like!?'' ''hinata-hyuga!'' ''Who?'' ''Hinata Hyuga!'' ''Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'' ''It's not funny!'' ''Hey It's Ino.'' ''Hide me!'' ''Hey Ino, Naruto has something to tell u.'' ''What is it Naruto?'' ''Ino i ........ ''he likes u.'' ''Kiba!'' ''Will u 2 stop fighting!'' ''sorry ino. ''Naruto quit talkin shit.'' "i aint talkin shit.'' ''I know u don't like me!'' yah i do!'' ''Yes he does'' "Shut up!'' "STOP FIGHTING!'' "Yes Ino.'' "Naruto is this true?'' "Duh!'' ''Kiba go home" ''What ev!'' Kiba went home cursing under his breath. "Um Ino." "What is it.'' ''Um nothing.'' ''Comon tell me.'' ''Ino would you like to go on a date sometime?'' ''Um sure, why not.'' ''YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!.''

_____________________________________________________________________________________

''I'd better call Ino, since we are going on our date tonight.'' ''ring ring ri.....'' ''Hello?'' "Hi Ino.'' ''Hi Naruto.'' ''Ino i will pick you up at 7.'' ''okay bye.'' ''I finally get my date with Ino.'' ___________________________________

''I finally get my date with Naruto.'' ''Oh yah!'' "Take that Hinata.'' ''Yah'' ''Yah''

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Auther note: Short but i liked it (Duh) r&r please _______________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: first date or should i say double date (clever)

disclaimer: I dont own naruto (Duh)

Auther note:no reiveiws yet R&R people!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________-

''Hey Naruto.'' ''Sup Kiba?'' ''Nothing, where are you taking Ino tonight?'' ''Some coffe shop down the street.'' ''Cool.'' ''What are you wearing?'' naruto pulls out a shiny black tux. ''Damn Naruto you can really treat a girl can't ya.'' ''Well it's nothing, hows it with Hinata?'' ''I haven't talked to her ye.... ow Naruto!'' ''You baka, talk to her already!'' ''Hey here she comes.'' ''Hide me!'' ''Hi Naruto, Kiba.'' ''Hi Hinata, um Kiba has something to ask you.'' ''what is it Kiba?'' ''Hinata i like you.'' ''Cool.'' ''Hinata would you go on a date with me tonight.'' ''Sure.'' ''Hey why don't you guys double date with me and Ino?!'' ''Is that okay with you Hinata.'' ''Sure Kiba, a double date it is then.'' ''Cool you guys, i'll come and pick you all up at 7.'' ''Okay.'' ''Bye'' ''Bye''

______________________________________________________________________________________

''Bye dad I'm going on my date with Naruto.'' ''Bye mom i'm going on my date with Hinata.'' ''Bye father i'm going on my date with Kiba.'' ''I'm going on my date with Ino.''

____________________________________________________________________________________

When they were eating

"This turned out lovely.'' ''Got that right Hinata.'' ''I loved it!'' ''Thanks Ino.'' he pulled her close and she snuggled up to him ''Me and Hinata are walking home, see you guys later.'' they were still snuggleing when naruto desided to take her home ''hey ino i had a great time.'' ''So did i.'' then he pulled her close and kissed her patinatly '' ''I love you naruto.'' ''I love you to Ino.'' then he kissed her again ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Auther note: If you haven't guessed this story takes place durring Shippuden and the teams changed please R&R people please (please) and so what it is short now on it will be long. ha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sakura's jealousy

''Hey naruto!'' Naruto's old teamate came running to him. "Hey sakura, how are you doin?'' ''Pretty good.'' ''Hey naruto....... ring, ring, ring. Naruto's phone was ringing like crazy. ''Hello?'' ''Oh hi ino.'' ''Yah okay, i'll go out with you tonight.'' ''Alright babe, bye.'' ''Ok Sakura you were saying?'' Sakura's heart was crushed. She had finnally got over Sasuke and was going to date Naruto. But what was worse she had lost him to her rival Ino. She was going to get her back someday though. ''Umm never mind Naruto, I'll see you later.'' ''Alright bye sakura.''

______________________________________________________________________________________

That night Sakura was thinking of how she could win Naruto. Then she knew exactly what to do. ''I'll reck their date and then fight Ino.'' ''And the winner will get Naruto Uzumaki.'' So then she went outside to train. In fact she trained so hard she was numb all over. At this rate she would crush Ino Yamanaka. Then naruto would come rumnning to her knowing she was way better than his soon to be x. But she didn't realize how wrong she was. For Naruto was about to take their realationship to a whole new level. after everything that went down in her head was over she went to bed. Then she had dreams of her planned future. ''Ino is going down.'' MWAAHAAHAAHAA!!!!!''

___________________________________________________________________________________

Ino was getting ready for her date with Naruto. A smile was clearly shown on her face. She never thought in a million years she would be dating Naruto Uzumaki. ''I hope i look good.'' ''If not this could be a horrible day.'' she was wearing a purple one piece dress. (i'm not good at describing clothes or hair) She had her hair down. She wanted to know if Naruto wanted her to wear makeup. So she called him up. Ring, ring, ri..... ''Hello?'' ''Hi naruto.'' ''Hi babe.'' ''Hey naruto should i wear makeup?'' ''No go natural tonight i have a surprise for you after the date.'' ''Okay bye'' ''Bye babe.''

____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was getting ready to go on his day with Ino. ''Man ino's gonna love this puppy i bought her.'' Naruto was wearing a skull shirt, Southpole jeans, a cross earing, and a chain bracelet. (that's what i'm wearing today) Plus he had his hair down for a change. And his hair had black highlights. Now he was ready to go on his date in style. Little did he know ino had a good surprise for him to. Even she didn't know it but she will when it's time.

____________________________________________________________________________________

An; : my chapters are short but they will get longer R&R people!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the date

Naruto was at the club waiting for Ino to show up. Then he spotted Kiba. ''Hey Kiba you on another date with Hinata?'' ''I'm supposed to be but i don't think she's comeing.'' ''Have you checked your phone, maybe she texted you saying she couldn't make it.'' ''Ok I'll look at my phone.'' ''Hey she did leave a message.'' ''read it Kiba read it!'' ''Okay i'll read it.'' ''Now get out of my face baka.'' kiba smacked Naruto away. Then Naruto pushed kiba off his chair. Kiba's phone fell to the floor. Quikly, Naruto grabbed the phone and read the message out loud. Little did he know ino was right behind him. ''Sorry Kiba can't make it, family trouble ttyl.'' ''It was sent two hours ago.'' ''How long have you been waiting here?'' Kiba was embarresed. ''Two hours I've been waiting here two hours.'' ''Oh my god you are an idiot!'' Just then Ino started laughing. Startled by her being right behind her Naruto jumped up and his fist accidentally hit Kiba square in the face. ''Dammnit.'' ''Sorry Kiba.'' ''It's okay.'' ''Hey Ino you want to go back to my place?'' ''Sure.'' Then the young couple walked off leaving poor Kiba without a date and a cut on his head. _________________________________________________________________________________

At that very moment Sakura was outside getting ready to wreck the date when she noticed a sign. It read Chuunin exam April 31st at the sand village. ''I know what I'll do.'' ''I'll beat ino in the chuunin exam and win Naruto.'' Once again she didn't know how wrong she would be.______________________________________________________________________________________

Once Naruto took Ino to his apartment they walked in and sat down. ''Hey Ino sit tight I'll go get your surprise.'' ''Okay.'' Naruto walked into his room and returned to Ino with a new puppy. ''Naruto this is wonderful.'' ''Do you like it?'' ''I love it.'' ''It's one of Akamaru's wife's puppies.'' ''So it will be a ninja dog.'' ''Yah, it will be able to come on missions with us.'' Befoere Naruto could react ino pulled him in and kissed him. His tounge rubbed on her lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and they explored each others mouth's. Even with their tounges down each others throates she let loose a moan. Then she told him to stop. He stopped. ''I think i want to spend the night here.'' ''Okay, i'll take the couch and you can have my bed.'' ''Okay but i think i want to make out some more.'' ''Fine by me.'' So that night they made out and went to sleep on the couch. They snuggled together all night.

An:Its short my chapters are short thats the way i want to write my 1st fanfic and no flames


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: all is fair as love and chuunin exams

Ino woke up. She looked around and realized she was in Naruto's room. But she remembered sleeping on the couch with him. Befoere she could think anymore, Naruto walked into the room. ''Good mourning.'' ''Hey Naruto I don't remember sleeping in here.'' ''Oh that's because i woke up and put you in there.'' ''Oh okay.'' She walked into the kithen to find breakfast ready for her. ''Naruto did you make this yourself?'' She looked at bacon, eggs, and toast. ''Well i thought i'd make you some breakfast.'' ''I was expecting ramen because that is your favorite food.'' ''Ino i may be lazy but i'm not that lazy.'' They bothed laughed. Naruto out of Ino laughing, Ino out of her stupidity. ''Well Naruto, i think i should go home.'' ''Okay, um Ino the chuunin exams are coming up.'' ''Yeah so.'' ''Well i honestly don't want to fight you.'' ''Well you know what they say.'' ''What?'' ''All is fair as love and chuunin exams.''(clever huh , it's the title of the chapter and a sentance of the charactor) _________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Two Days Later

Ino checked her mailbox, she found a letter.

Dear Ino,

Ino i really love you so i wrote this letter to prove it.

Ino i've always said i liked Sakura but i liad.

I really liked you not that bizzare pink haired girl.

Sakura's like a big sister to me.

But i had a couple of downfalls when it came to asking you out.

1. You were really into Sasuke

2. You said you hated me

3. You said you never in a million would you be my girlfriend

4. I was scared of what you would say

5. You would make fun of me for asking

But you still are my girlfriend.

I will always love you.

So if you ever feel like i don't love you.

Look at this letter.

I love you because you look past the demon in me.

Only a select few have done that.

Yours truly,

Naruto Uzumaki

Ino was shocked. She had liked him but he actually liked her that much. All these years she thought he was a loser a nobody. She thought he was nothing compared to Sasuke. But she knew now more than all she was super wrong. She was an idiot for not realizing he was her type sooner. So she decided to write him a letter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Hi people who read my story. I have run out of idea's for the story. Not really but i want to see what you people want in the story. So send your ideas. They might be in the story. Might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So send them in. I need at least 20 ideas. So more ideas equals next chapter. Get with it people! Oh and no smart eleck ideas. So what are you waiting for. Write ideas. Oh and another thing. Kiwi4me send ideas. You are a Way Way better author than me. There will be no more Author notes in my story. Just so you know. _____________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter will be in 2 - 3 weeks. Do not bug me about updating, I'll update when i am good and ready


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm alive and ready to write

Chapter 6:Chuunin Exams

"Alright i'm ready to go!" Naruto was excited about the chuunin exams. They had started and 3 maches were over. Kiba Inuzuka defeated Choji Akimichi. Garaa defeated Neji Hyuuga. Finally Ino Yamanaka defeated Temari. Now it was Naruto Uzumaki V.S Sasuke Uchia. "Well Naruto it's about time I get to kick your ass.'' ''Hey shut up Sasuke you man whore!" Then Shikamaru the proctor of the final round of the exams shouted, "Mach begin!" Sasuke threw the first punch but Naruto caught it. Then Naruto kicked Sasuke in the gut. Then Naruto kicked him in the air." Shadow Clone Jutsu! Then Sasuke countered. Ultimate Chidori! Then Naruto had a secret weapon. Fuuton Rasengan! Bang!!!!!!! The jutsus collided. After the smoke cleared they were both standing. Then Sasuke fell, but before he hit the ground he mumbled "I give up." Then Shikamaru shouted, "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled then collapsed on the ground. After that the rest of the first rounds continued. The results being this. Kankuro defeated Shino Aburame. Rock Lee defeated Konahamaru Sarutobi. Sakura Haruno defeated Moegi. Hinata Hyuuga defeated Ten Ten. Then Udon moved on because there was nobody left. After that they showed the next rounds fights. Kiba Inuzuka V.S Rock Lee. Garaa V.S Udon. Naruto Uzumaki V.S. Kankuro. Hinata Hyuuga V.S Sakura Haruno. Ino moves on. ____________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 WEEK LATER

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been exciting already. Kiba Inuzuka defeated Rock Lee. Garaa defeated Udon. "It is time for Naruto Uzumaki V.S. Kankuro. "Alright Naruto here it goes." Kankuro punched Naruto in the gut. They threw puches until Naruto used a jutsu. Naruto Uzumaki Barrage! Kankuro fell down to his knees then Naruto punched him into the air. Naruto's Exploding clones!!! Then 15 clones exploded on Kankuro. He the fell on his knees, he the used his puppets. Rasengan!! The rasengan went through the puppets. Then a knife from the puppet black ant went into Naruto's leg. "AAAAAGGGGHHH!!!" He screamed in pain. Then another knife went into Kankuro's thigh. "Oh Fuck!" He then passed out from the pain. Shikamaru then shouted "Here's your winner Naruto Uzumaki. "Fuck yeah!" "I won!" He then passed last one was good to Sakura Haruno defeated Hinata Hyuuga. Now the next rounds fights were announced Sakura V.S Ino. Naruto V.S Garaa. Then Kiba moves on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 WEEK LATER

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru shouted "It's now time for Sakura V.S Ino. " Ready, set, Begin!" Sakura punched Ino in the face. Ino punched her in the mouth. The threw punches for 30 minutes. Sakura's Flower's Of Death!!! A bunch of flowers with knives went into Ino. "Fuck!!!" "Take that Ino bitch now give up." "Fuck you slut!'' Mind Transfer Jutsu!! Ino took over Sakura's body and stuck a kunai in her chest. The jutsu wore of and both were bleeding on the floor. Then they passed out. Shikamaru shouted, "Draw!"

"Now It's time for Naruto V.S. Garaa. "Now begin!" Naruto punched Garaa's sand on accident. "Shit that hurt, wait i have an idea. Summoning Jutsu!!!!!!!!!!! Chief Toad appeared "What do you want you little snot. "Quik cheif spit oil." "Oh ok." Fire Style Toad Flame Bombs!!!!! Then all of Garaa's sand turned ino glass. "What the Fuck!" The Naruto punched the glass and the shards flew into Garaa. "Mother fucking glass." He then fell down and passed out. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" The final round will be Naruto Uzumaki V.S. Kiba Inuzuka!!!!!

1 WEEK LATER

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru shouted to the crowed, "It's time for the final round." "Begin!" Naruto made a shadow clone. Then Akamaru bit both Naruto's. They both exploded and Akamaru fainted. Then Naruto used a secret jutsu. Naruto Style Hellstorm Jutsu!!!!!!! Fire shot out of the sky and pelted Kiba "Oh Shit, I give up!!!!!!!!!" "The winner Naruto Uzumaki!! "Helz yea i won!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 WEEKS LATER

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade was announcing who will become Chuunin. "I the Fifth Hokage will anounce the 3 new Chuunin. They are, Garaa, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki. ...................................................................................................... "Hell yea i made it bitch!" Kiba yelled. "Alright I'm on the fucking top." Garaa said. "Yea finally, Naruto said suprisingly calm.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Nobody died in this fanfic, also this is the longest chapter i've written, hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: NEW MISSION

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was walking through town. Then Ebisu appeared before him. "Naruto your presents is requiered in the hokage office."

"What does Tsunade want with me now."

"How should i know."

Naruto went to Tsunade's office. Then he barrged into the room. Kiba,Akamaru,Ino,Neji,Lee,Sasuke,Hinata,Shikamaru, and Sakura. Finally the hokage spoke "We are assigned to be bodygaurds for the Jinchiruuki. The demon beasts that are sealed withen the jinchiruuki are biju. The people are Garra containing the 1 tailed Shukaku, Kara containing the 2 tailed Kamera, Suro containing the 3 tailed Sucha, Yamikare containing the 4 tailed Yussa, Abaretsu containing the 5 tailed Akasu, Jago containing the 6 tailed Jaka, Haba containing the 7 tailed Hakura, Zebakura containing the 8 tailed Zebaku, and Naruto Uzumaki containing the 9 tailed Kyuubi."" Here is some info on them." "Garaa, 13, male, sand village." "Kara, 10, female, waterfall village." "Suro, 17, male, stone village.'' "Yamikare, 13, male, mist village." ''Abaretsu, 13, male, grass village." "Jago, 13, female, cloud village." "Haba, 14, female, star village." "Zebakura, 13, male, sand village."

"Now the teams are next." "Team Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and TenTen." "Team Kiba, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Choji. "Team Naruto, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino."

"Team Naruto will protect, Naruto, Garaa, Zebakura , and Suro." "Team Kiba gets, Kara, Sucha, and Yamakare. "Team Shikamaru gets, Abaretsu, Jaga, and Haba." "Now their ranks are Genin except for Suro who is Chuunin."

"Now go get the Jinchiruki."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was setting out for their missions. They were approaching the gates. Then they split up.

____________________________________________________________________________________

NARUTO'S TEAM LOOKING FOR SUNA AND GARAA

____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's team arrives at Suna. Then they see Garaa figting a guy in a black robe with red clouds on it.

"Come with us Garaa-san so we can take the demon from you yea."

"Just leave me, ALONE!!!!!!!!!"

Then Garaa unleashed all of his sand.

Ultimate sand attack!!!!!!!! Garaa's sand was about to hit the man when he dissapeared.

Then Naruto and team stepped into action.

Sakura's turn to fight.

Fire Style: Flaming Flowers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A lot of flowers hit the man. Ino's turn to get info.

Mind Transfer Jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!

She then got the info from his brain.

"Guys his name is Diedara, male, missing nin from the stone village, he works for Akatski, his mission bring Garaa to Akatski hideout so they can extract the 1 tail.'' She then released the jutsu.

Naruto and Sasuke's turn.

Chidori!!!!!!!!!

Rasengan!!!!!!!!!!!

The chidori and rasengan hit Diedara. His torso was blown off with his arms and legs. Blood shot everywhere. Diedara was dead. Garaa was amazed, he couldn't beat him but Naruto and Sasuke could.

Naruto spoke.

"Garaa we want to make an offer, join are team to search for other Jinchiruki like you and me." "Two other teams are doing it to."

"Ok i'll join, so i can save others like us."

They then shook hands.

____________________________________________________________________________________

TEAM KIBA SEARCH FOR WATERFALL AND KARA

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kiba's team arrive at waterfall and see a girl fighting a man with a black cloak.

"So Kara it's been a while."

"Leave me alone you joined Akatski and left me."

"Oh that hurts you don't want to see your old brother again."

"Leave me alone Kakuzu!"

Team Kiba step into action.

Choji's turn.

Expantion Jutsu!!!!

Spiked Rolling Ball O Death!!!!!!!

He ran over Kakuzu crushing 1 of his hearts.

Shino's turn.

Bug Destruction!!!!!!!!

Bugs ate 1 of Kakuzu's hearts.

Hinata's turn.

113 Palms!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The impact destroyed 1 of Kakuzu's hearts.

Kakuzu took action.

Hell Prison Jutsu!!!!!!

He Locked Choji, Shino, and Hinata in a prison made of fire.

Dog Twister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba and Akamaru crashed into Kakuzu Demoloshing 1 of his hearts.

"Hey Kara if your brother caused you pain you can destroy him."

Kiba held Kakuzu to the ground.

Heart Destuction Jutsu!!!!!!!!

Her lightning jutsu destroyed the last heart and Kakuzu died.

"Goodbye brother have a good time in hell.''

"Wow that was a little harsh."

"He was the worst person to walk the mother fucking earth."

"Oh so you hated him huh."

"Yeah he was a bastered, but now i'm all alone."

"No your not, you have me, my team, and two other teams saving Jinchiruki like you, in fact one leader of a team is a Jinchiruki himself."

"So i'm not alone.''

"Not as long as i'm around."

"Thanks Kiba!"

She then kissed him on the cheek.

____________________________________________________________________________________

TEAM SHIKAMARU SEARCH FOR ABARETSU AND GRASS VILLAGE

____________________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru's team finds Abaretsu battling a man in a black robe with reds clouds on it.

"Come with me Abaretsu and we will extact the demon for Jashin.''

"Who the hell is Jashin and i will never go with you."

"Very well."

Hidan's Sword Of Blood!!!!!!!!

Hidan took out a sword and cut Abaretsu. But before he could do the blood ritual team shikamaru took action.

8 Trigrams 64 Palms!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidans arm fell off.

Hidan swung a sword at Neji.

8 Trigrams Palms Rotation!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan's other arm fell off.

Summoning Jutsu Projectile Weapons!!!!!!

Weapons sliced of Hidan's legs.

Shikamaru took action.

Shadow posetion Jutsu!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru pretended to pick up a sword while Hidan picked up the blood sword. Shikamaru pretended to chop his head off while Hidan used the sword to decapatate himself. But Hidan was still alive. Then Lee took action.

Primary Lotus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He did the jutsu to Hidan's parts. They exploded on impact. Lee rolled away. Then Abaretsu burned the parts and Hidan finally died.

"Hey Abaretsu could you join us." "Sure anything to help Other Jinchiruki."

____________________________________________________________________________________

END CHAPTER

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hello hoped you enjoyed this long chapter if you still want to give me story ideas feel free to do so oh and if you read this chapter please review it took me a while to write this so yeah

Yours truly,

Ben McIntosh


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: THE FUN NIGHT PART 1

______________________________________________________________________________________

TEAM NARUTO AT CAMP

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok guys let's set up camp here."

"Naruto why do you get to decied that."

"Because Sasuke it's getting dark.''

"Good point."

"Ok next we only have 3 tents so Sasuke sleeps by himself, Garaa sleeps with Sakura, and i sleep with Ino."

"Ok it's getting late so goodnight team."

Everyone then got into their tents. But there was no sleeping going on.

______________________________________________________________________________________

NARUTO'S TENT

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Naruto I want to play match maker."

"What the hell is that."

"It's where we get couples together."

"Oh, so who are we getting together?"

"Sakura and Garaa."

"Oh i have just the idea."

____________________________________________________________________________________

GARAA'S TENT

____________________________________________________________________________________

"So Garaa tell me about yourself."

"What is there to tell?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Why?"

"It's just a good color."

"Who's your favorite sibling?"

"Kankuro."

"Why?''

"He's the only one who doesn't bug the hell out of me."

"So....

"Oh my God is that a giant fox!?"

**Sand Rasengan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Garaa destroyed the Giant illusion that Ino made but Sakura and Garaa didn't know it was an illusion.

"Garaa thank you!"

Sakura then got him in a death hug and started kissing him.

"Yes i know you're happy but is this neccessary?"

"Stop, please stop."

**"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

That scream woke Tsunade up.

"What in the world is going on?"

____________________________________________________________________________________

NARUTO'S TENT

____________________________________________________________________________________

''Naruto i can't believed Garaa screamed that loud."

"I know he probably woke up everyone in a whole 3 village length."

"Now that Sakura had her fun with her soon to be man, it's time for me to have fun with my man."

She takled him and they started making out. Then Ino fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

___________________________________________________________________________________

GARAA'S TENT

____________________________________________________________________________________

Garaa gave in to Sakura and they were also making out.

"Garaa i love you."

"Yeah Yeah."

Sakura fell asleep in Garaa's arms. But Garra was awake because you know why.

____________________________________________________________________________________

SASUKE'S TENT

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke couldn't fall asleep because he went to piss and saw a giant fox. He then heard Garaa scream. So he was in feetle position sucking his thumb. He was scared out of his pants. Litteraly. But he went to check on Garaa and Sakura and found her in Garaa's arms. He checked on Naruto and Ino and found them both naked. "Oh my god the dobes naked!"

He ran outside and threw up.

"Now i'm scared even more."

____________________________________________________________________________________

END CHAPTER

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hello readers I know this chapter is short but the next will be longer


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Battle Part Two

A/N:ENJOY MY 10th CHAPTER

____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's team remained in Sand to look for Zebakura.

"Hey Garaa do you know anything about this Zabakura guy?"

"Not much Naruto he tends to come and go we may never find him."

"Is that him?''

"Yeah that's him comon he's in trouble!"

They turned to see Zebakura battling a gut in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Who are you?!"

"My identity is not important, but you must come to me."

"Stay back!"

Zebakura shot a gust of wind at Kisame and he blocked it with his sword.

"Ok team charge!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto charged Kisame. Kisame swung his sword at Naruto and Naruto jumped in the air and threw 5 kunai wich were blocked by Kisame. Then Sasuke charged Kisame kunai in hand. Kisame then dodged and his fist connected with Sasuke's face. Sakura and Ino charged and were tossed away by Kisame. Then Naruto came from above, Kisame connected his sword with Naruto who exploded in a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto came from the ground and punched kisame in the chin. Sasuke took out a katana blade and charged a chidori into it. **"Lighting Blade!!!!!!!" **He then cut Kisame's hand off. Sasuke pressed his blade against Kisame's neck Sharingan activated.

"Game over."

Then Kisasme laughed and exploded into water.

_"Water clone damn should of saw that coming!"_

Then Kisame's sword against Sasuke's neck

"Now it's game over."

Then Sasuke exploded into water.

"What how did he make a water clone?!"

"Now Garaa!!!!!!!"

**"Sand Coffin!!!!!!!!!!" **Garaa constricted Kisame's arms and legs.

"Who is your leader?"

"None of your buissness."

"Wrong answer."

**"Sand Buirial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Kisame's torso and head fell to the ground. Then Sasuke spoke up.

"Where is Itachi?"

Kisame spit on Sasuke's shoe. Naruto and Sasuke then combined chidori and rasengan, they then both shouted. "**Chisangan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Kisame bits started raining down on them.

"Sushi anyone."

"Ewwwww Naruto!"

"Hey Zebakura."

"Yeah?"

"Will you help us defeat these guys?"

"Hell yeah as long as these freaks remain i'll be on your team!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

TEAM KIBA SEARCHES FOR SURO AND STONE

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Where the hell is this Suro anyway?''

"I don't know Kiba-kun."

"Is that him?"

They turn to see Suro battling a guy from akatski.

"Come now Suro."

"No get away from me you freaky plant dude.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be!"

"Leave him alone!"

Akamaru all of the sudden came out of nowhere and bit Zetsu's hand.

"Ah!" "Get Away from me you filthy mut!"

"**Rock blast jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Zetsu then was hit with rocks everywhere.

"Who the hell!"

It was Zebakura who blasted Zetsu with rocks when he went two tails.

"Kid you got a lot of nerve!" "Now die!!!"

Zetsu hit Zebakura with a spiked vine that puntured his leg.

"Dammit all!''

**''Fang Over Fang!''**

Zetsu had a hole in him.

''Now time to end this nonsense!''

Hinata jammed her thumbs in Zetsu's temples.

Zetsu's last words were....................................................................................................................................................

''Fuck you bitch!''

Zebakura then ripped Zetsu's skull in half.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: WELL PEOPLE I'M ALIVE AND READY TO WRITE

Shikamaru: And he's also rwady to screw up.

HOW BOUT YOU SHUT UP

Jiraya: Now make sure all you hot ladies review

Tsunade: And you handsome guys

Naruto: You two are both pervs and need to be with people your own age the senior citizens home is downtown

Tsunade and Jiraya beat up Naruto

WELL YOU PEOPLE REVIEW NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND GOTTA BREAK UP A FIGHT


	11. Chapter 11

Blonde Hair Blue Eyes: Chapter 11 The Battle Part 3

A/N: HELLO READERS, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER DON'T LOSE FAITH IN MY STORY I JUST TOOK A LONG VACATION FROM FANFICTION READ SOME STORIES AND GOT NEW IDEAS SO ONCE AGAIN SORRY AND ENJOY

* * *

TEAM SHIKAMARU SEARCH FOR JAGA AND CLOUD

* * *

It was getting dark and team Shikamaru was only half way to the cloud village. The team was nearing their breaking points. More of this and their screwed. ''Shikamaru can we stop I'm exausted."

"Neji that is the first time I've heard you complain." "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh shut up you no good bum." "Like you never complain."

"I barely complain."

''That's the understatement of the year."

"Oh shut it Lee." "But Neji has a point, we can stop for the night."

"Ok mr oh powerful leader."

''Neji you can take that comment and shove it!"

''Guys just stop it!"

"TenTen's right, we should stop."

''Yeah neji listen to your girlfriend."

"That is it!!!"

Neji tackels Shikamaru, they fight and drag Lee into it to.

"Boys."

TenTen leaves and the fight continues.

* * *

A/N HELLO I REGRETFULLY INFORM U THAT THIS STORY IS NOW DISCONTINUED IM SORRY I DONT WRITE NARUTO FANFICS I DONT LIKE THE SHOW ANYMORE BUT FOR THE ONES THAT DO I NOW WRITE TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND FANFICS AND I VOW TO NEVER DISCONTINUE A STORY AGAIN


End file.
